Unfiltered  A Mass Effect OneShot
by Dragonessa007
Summary: When one is drunk, a filter on words is unnecessary. This is what happens when Shepard encounters a drunken Tali - and learns much more than how a Quarian gets drunk through an induction port.


Mass Effect Story - One-Shot  
>Male Shepard x Tali'Zorah<p>

**Unfiltered**

Shepard was making his rounds through the Normandy and as usual things were tense but silent. There wasn't much to do other than perform one last round and make sure everyone was alright. Most of the crew was preparing to get some much needed sleep, but Shepard never slept, not with a Reaper invasion looming closer and the fate of every race in the galaxy resting on his shoulders.

As he made his way up from the sleeping quarters to the galley he spotted her. Tali'Zorah, Quarian, and his current lover. At the moment she was sitting hunched over at the bar, ankles crossed as she sat on a stool, nursing a large glass of some amber colored liquid and there were already two empty glasses off to her right. For a moment he was mystified. Quarians couldn't possibly drink through those cumbersome helmets could they?

"Shepard." she spoke his name lightly yet whatever she was drinking was giving her voice a slightly rough edge as if she was angry with him.

"Tali" he responded, taking the seat next to her. "What's going on?"

"Hmm...nothing much at the moment." Tali sighed wearily. "Just having a drink...or two"

"May I ask what your drinking and how that is even possible?" Shepard smirked.

"Triple-filtered Turian brandy. Very carefully ingested through an emergency induction port." She knew he was being what humans called a "tease" and so her reply was tinted with amusement.

"Don't you mean a straw?" Shepard chuckled. He could see the port in her mask and it was narrow and slightly cylindrical.

"_Port_." Tali insisted. "_Induction. Port_."

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Still looks like a straw to me." Tali sighed, the sound like static through the mask. "Come on, you know I'm teasing right?"

"Of course. I've studied enough human customs to know that." Tali chuckled. "What do you want anyway? Shouldn't you be...preparing for some monster attack?"

"I just was checking on you." Shepard smiled. "I've prepared all I can for the Reapers. It's up to the rest of the galaxy now."

"Is that so?" Tali looked at him sharply, raising a brow though the gesture was unseen due to her mask.

"What more can I do? I've done what I can to band the races of the galaxy together and achieve some kind of peace before the end. I've killed, allied, and screwed over a lot of people to get this far." he sighed, eyes downcast for the moment. He jumped slightly when Tali placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yet it is all for a good cause, correct?" she replied, taking another sip of brandy.

"If you consider all the shit I've done a good cause, then maybe." Shepard grinned wryly.

"We all do things we regret to get to where we need to go, yes?" Tali said.

"I suppose." Shepard sighed again, pouring himself a glass of brandy and throwing back half of it with one gulp.

"Come now, Shepard. You are doing your best." Tali kept her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it lightly.

"Really? Am I?" Shepard's eyes narrowed a bit as the alcohol finally bit into him.

"I think so." Tali said. She finished off her brandy with one more gulp and sighed, shaking her head. The brandy was kicking in again, making her head fuzzy.

"Well that's something I think." he grinned, moving to kiss the top of her helmet gently. Tali felt her face tingling as she blushed and for once was thankful for the helmet hiding her face.

"So...are you going to finish that?" she gestured to his half-empty glass. Shepard laughed. "I think you need to be cut off. I don't need an alcoholic Quarian onboard."

"_Come on_, Shepard!" Tali chuckled. "One more sip, and I promise I'll be done. _Promise_."

"Nope." Shepard moved his glass away from her hand which was inching slowly toward it. "You are done for the night. Report to your quarters and rest. That's an order."

Tali pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Finally she relaxed and sighed again. "Yes, Commander Shepard."

"Good girl. Now let's go." He guided her unsteadily to her feet, half-carrying, half-walking her to her quarters in the sleeping bay. With a curse, he managed to enter the passcode for her door and slid it open. Then he maneuvered her onto her bed. Tali sighed, glaring at him through her mask in amusement.

"What now?" she asked.

"Now, you sleep." Shepard said.

"But what about you?" Tali's gaze took on a concerned tone.

"Like I said, I can't sleep." Shepard shook his head, rubbing the aching muscles in his neck and shoulders.

"I could help you sleep." Tali grinned.

"Not with that much Turian brandy in you. Trust me, you'll be a lot better after some rest." Shepard replied and though she protested, he watched her with an eagle-like gaze until she finally agreed.

As she descended into sleep, Shepard smiled. She looked so peaceful now, even though the mask covered her face. One of these days he was going to see what she really looked like beneath it. He chuckled as her hand was still reaching for a cup of brandy that was no longer there. He took her hand in his, five fingers twining with three. For a few moments he stayed where he was, holding her hand. Then he quietly got up and left, dimming the lights as he slid the door shut.


End file.
